


Eggs Benedict

by five_nights_in_my_house



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location - Fandom
Genre: Sister Location, fnaf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/five_nights_in_my_house/pseuds/five_nights_in_my_house
Summary: This new job puts readers in control of a new protagonist named Eliezer, who’s just starting work at Circus Baby’s Rentals and Entertainment, which is a sister company of Fazbear Entertainment. However, when prompted to enter your name into the system, there is a malfunction, and you end up being known as Eggs Benedict for the rest of the job. Circus Baby’s Rentals and Entertainment is a company that rents out animatronics for various events like birthday parties, and your job is to take care of these machines while also, you know, making sure you don’t get killed by them. The reader is guided through their day-to-day routine by a voice named Hand-Unit. However, Circus Baby (another animatronic) also attempts to guide the player to do certain things along the way. Both Hand-Unit and Circus Baby will occasionally give instructions that contradict each other, but Baby does tend to give instructions that will help you to survive against the onslaught of the other animatronics. This time around, we have the ballerina Ballora, Bidybabs, and slightly altered versions of Freddy and Foxy from the previous jobs.





	1. New Job

“Welcome to the first day of your exciting new career. Whether you were approached at a job fair, read our ad in Screws, Bolts, and Hairpins, or if this is the result of a dare, we welcome you. I will be your personal guide to help you get started. I’m a model 5 of the Handyman’s Robotics and Unit-Repair System, but you can call me Hand-Unit. Your new career promises challenge, intrigue and endless janitorial opportunities.” Hand-Unit welcomes.

“I just need the money, I’m broke!” you complained.

“May I know your name? I would like to be able to refer to it later.” Hand-Unit asked.

“Sure, my name is Eliezer Benedict.” you replied.

“Welcome, Eggs Benedict.” Hand-Unit greets.

“What? It’s E-L-I-E-Z-E-R!” you yelled.

The elevator stops.

“You can now open the elevator using that bright, red and obvious button. Let’s get to work!” Hand-Unit said.

You pressed the button, not caring about what happens. Being broke, you can barely pay your bills. Your night job, which is this career, makes your day job as a piano teacher hard.

While crawling through a vent to enter a Primary Control Module, Hand-Unit decides to talk.

“Allow me to fill this somewhat frightening silence with some light-hearted banter. Due to the massive success and even more-so the unfortunate closing of Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza, it was clear that the stage was set – no pun intended – for another contender in children’s entertainment. Unlike most entertainment venues, our robotic entertainers are rented out for private parties during the day, and it’s your job to get the robots back in proper working order before the following morning.”

“Well, that sounds fun.” you mumbled sarcastically.

Entering the Primary Control Module, Hand-Unit decides to teach you a thing or two. Mainly stuff you didn’t care about.

“You are now in the Primary Control Module. It’s actually a crawl space between the two front showrooms. Now, let's get started with your daily tasks. View the window to your left. This is the Ballora Gallery Party Room and Dance Studio, encouraging kids to get fit and enjoy pizza. Let’s turn on the light and see if Ballora is on stage. Press the blue button on the elevated keypad to your left.” Hand-Unit said.

You pressed the blue button, finding there to be no robot by the name of Ballora there.

“Uh-oh, it looks like Ballora doesn’t feel like dancing. Let’s give her some motivation. Press the red button now to administer a controlled shock. Maybe that will put a spring back in her step.” Hand-Unit commanded.

“I don’t feel like that’s a good idea,” you responded.

You hesitantly push the red button, then listen to a zap happen close by.  
“Now that’s you’ve given her a controlled shock, let’s check the light again.” Hand-Unit said.  
You push the blue button once again, seeing a robotic ballerina spinning on stage.

“Wow,” you thought, “she’s magnificent…”

“Excellent. Ballora is feeling like her old self again and will be ready to perform again tomorrow. Now, view the window to your right. This is the Funtime Auditorium, where Funtime Foxy encourages kids to play and share. Try the light, let’s see what Funtime Foxy is up to.”

You go ahead and press the new blue button on the other side of you and watch her stage light up.

“Looks like Funtime Foxy is taking the day off. Let’s motivate Funtime Foxy with a controlled shock.”

“I don’t want to shock them, I don’t think that’s a good idea, Hand-Unit. Can’t we just leave them be?” you queried.

You hear a zap, farther away this time. Nothing happened.

“Let’s try another controlled shock.”

For the second time, you hear a zap, but this time it’s closer.

You push the blue button, a dim light turning on and revealing a dancing pink and white fox.  
"They are all so lovely, their dancing is flawless," you thought.

“Looks like Funtime Foxy is in perfect working order, great job! In front of you is another vent shaft. Crawl through it to reach the Circus Gallery Control Module.”

You obeyed, trying to get through the vent as quickly as possible. You had a very bad feeling about this.

“On the other side of the glass is Circus Baby’s Auditorium. Let’s check the light, and see what Baby is up to.”

You push the blue button, hoping that when the room lit up, your shift would be over.

“Looks like a few of the lights are out, but we can fix that later. Let’s encourage Baby to cheer up with a controlled shock.”

You press the red button this time, no zap to be heard.  
“Great job, Circus Baby, we knew we could count on you! That concludes your duties for your first night on the job. We don’t want you to leave overwhelmed, otherwise, you might not come back. Please leave using the vent behind you, and we’ll see you again tomorrow.”

You pressed the blue button again cautiously. There was no Circus Baby there. Besides, wasn’t there another animatronic? Ballora Ballerina, Circus Baby, Funtime Foxy, and... what was the other one? Oh yeah-"

“Funtime Freddy! I didn’t know it was so hard to think of-”

You watch as a giant white fist slams into the glass, causing it to crack. You bolted into the vent behind you and out into the Primary Control Module, finding Foxy searching for your movement. You slowly made your way to the other vent that led into the elevator. As soon as you entered the vent, someone was trying to break it open to get to you, causing you to get the hell out of there and enter the elevator.


	2. Back For A Fun Time

“Welcome back for another night of intellectual stimulation, pivotal career choices and self-reflection on past mistakes. We’re committed to creating a unique and fulfilling work experience. One part of that commitment is ensuring that you don’t get tired of the voice that you’re hearing right now.” Hand-Unit greeted.

“Cool.” You answered.

“Using the keypad next to the elevator, please select a new companion voice. For male, press 1. For female, press 2. For text-only, press 3. For other options, press 4.” it said.

“There are no numbers!” you exclaimed.

“I see you were having trouble choosing what you would like, and I will help you out. Thank you for choosing: Angsty Teen.” it helped.

“What?!” you yell.

“The elevator’s stopped. You know the routine. You can get out now, or…whatever. Stay here if you want.” the new voice said, not really caring about you or anything.

With that, you pressed the big, red, and obvious button to open the door then crawled into the vent.  
Through the walkie-talkie in your back pocket, you listened to the new voice know as Angsty Teen.  
“So, funny story; a dead body was found in this vent once. Okay, so, not that funny but, it’s a story,” said Angsty Teen.

You felt your heart begin to beat faster. You were scared. “That story just made me more frightened than I already am!”

“Okay, let’s start with Your nightly chores. You should check on Ballora and make sure she’s on her stage, but, whatever.”

“So, I don’t have to?” you asked him.

“Hello?” You knew how teens were, they liked to ignore people. But robotic Angsty teens when they’re programmed to help you out?

“You’re doing Great-Great-Great-Great-Gre…” malfunctioned the Angsty Teen.

“Are you oka-”

“There seems to have been a problem with the voice synthesizer. Default settings have been restored. Please proceed through the vent ahead of you to Circus Baby’s Auditorium.” Hand-Unit directed.

You did so, going through the vent and entering Baby’s habitat. The glass was fixed.  
“Circus Baby had a busy day today! Let’s check the light, and make sure she’s in proper working order.”

You pushed the blue button, revealing no Circus Baby.

“Oh, Circus Baby, we aren’t here to play hide and seek! Let’s encourage her to come out with a controlled shock.”

You did so for once, no Circus baby showing.

“There seems to be a power malfunction that is affecting our ability to properly motivate Baby. Please stand by, while I reboot the system. I will be offline momentarily during this process. Various other systems may be offline as well, such as security doors, vent locks, and oxygen. Commencing system restart.”

“WHAT?!!! NO!” you screamed at the offline robot.

“I don’t recognize you. You are new. I remember this scenario, however. It’s a strange thing to do, to want to come here. I’m curious what events would lead a person to spend their nights in a place like this, willingly. Maybe curiosity? Maybe ignorance. There is a space under the desk in front of You; someone before You crafted it into a hiding place and it worked for him. I recommend that you hurry though.” A new female voice said.

You hesitated, but the scratching and breathing sound that was getting close to you made you get underneath there as fast as possible.

“You will be safe there; just try not to make eye-contact. It will be over soon; they will lose interest.”

With that voice ending, you held the door shut.

“Hello in there~”

It was a child.

“Someone is inside.”

"No one is here," you thought.

“Is it the same person?”

"No!" you thought.

“We will always find a way inside.”

The door slowly opened, causing You to panic.

You tried to hold the door shut.

No, no, no, no, no!

The door was opening quicker now, and you were using all your power to keep it closed.  
“She’s watching us…”

“Who is?” you thought.

“Oh! We have to leave now!”

“Wait, who are you-!” you accidentally said aloud.

"Bidybab." something whispered in your ear. You felt the breath on the back of your neck and quickly turned around, but there was no one there. There was only enough room for one person under that desk, only enough room for one thing.

“See you again soon~!”

“When your guide comes back online, he is going to tell you that he was unsuccessful. That You must restart the system manually. He will then tell you to crawl through Ballora Gallery as fast as you can to reach the Breaker Room. If you follow his instructions, you will die. Ballora will not return to her stage anymore. She will catch you.” The female voice informed.

“Okay, weird robotic voice that I’m trusting for some reason.”

“The power will be restored shortly. When you crawl through Ballora Gallery, go slowly. She cannot see you, and can only listen for your movement. When you hear her music become louder, she is growing near; listening for you. Wait, and be still.” she said.

“Thank you for your patience. It seems that the power system cannot be restarted automatically. You will need to restart the power system manually. Please return to the primary control module. You will now be required to crawl through the Ballora Gallery using the vent to your left to reach the Breaker Room. It is recommended that You stay low to the ground, and reach the other side as fast as possible so to not disturb Ballora. I will deactivate myself momentarily, as to not create an auditory disturbance. Deactivating…” Hand-Unit was gone for now.

I see the game you’re playing, Handy. You do not want to get killed, yet you want me to. Thanks.  
You crawl into the Primary Control Module and notice that Ballora’s door is open. You crawled inside, finding the darkness.

"She can hear me, so I must be sneaky."

You stay close to the ground, being very careful not to make a sound. After a bit of slow and quiet movement, Hand-Unit decides to chime in.

“It seems You are taking a long time. Please proceed as quickly and as quietly as possible.”  
You hear loud music, like one in a music box with a spinning ballerina. She is close.  
After the music goes away, you get up and sprint to the door, entering it and locking it behind you.  
“You may now interface with the breaker control box. Using the interface may disrupt nearby electronics. If you feel you are in danger, feel free to disconnect the interface temporarily until it is safe to reconnect.”

You find red buttons in front of you, a screen above them. Those were the cameras and the power system.

“Great, I am going to have a fun time. Hah, Funtime,” You laughed.

You stare at the screen, slowly restarting the system.

“Bon-Bon, say hi to our friends!” Funtime Freddy said, getting closer to you. The voice caused you to look up, startled. You could see his figure in the shadows now.

“Calm down and go back to sleep! No one is here!” Bon-Bon told Freddy.

Freddy froze and backed up until he was out of your sight, relaxing you.

You did the same thing once more, restarting the next system known as Circus Gallery.

“I know you’re over there somewhere!” Freddy exclaimed.

You ignored it, hoping you were okay.

Until you heard movement that was too close for comfort.

You looked over at Freddy, noticing his moving had stopped. He knew where you were.

“Everything is okay! Let’s go back to sleep!” Bon-Bon said.

You restarted two more systems, hearing him inch closer.

“I see you over there in the dark! Come on out!” Freddy yelled.

“Oh, calm down, I think it was just a mouse!” Bon-Bon said. It was trying to…help…you?

“I think that’s the birthday-day kid over there! Let’s go give them a surprise!” Freddy told Bon-Bon.

You restarted the last screen, about to leave the area.

“You must be hearing things, silly!” Bon-Bon giggled.

“Great job. This completes your tasks for the night. Please proceed back through the Ballora Gallery with care, and we’ll see you back here tomorrow.”

“Sweet,” you said, unlocking the door and exiting.

As you left, you heard Freddy. “Aww, what-what a party-pooper!”

You forgot all about Ballora with the time you spent taking care of the systems.

You heard Ballora’s loud music, causing You to jump and remember.

You crouched down, waiting for Ballora to go away.

Once she did, you started to make it over to the other side of Ballora’s gallery slowly but surely.

"Is someone there?" Ballora asked.

You paused.

"I can hear someone creeping through my room..." said Ballora.

"No, you can't!" you thought.

"Perhaps, not..." mumbled Ballora.

"Why do you hide inside your walls, when there is music inside my halls? All I see is an empty room. No more joy; an empty tomb. It’s so good to sing all day. To dance, to spin, to fly away!" sang Ballora.

You made it to the other side.

You entered the Primary Control Module, closed Ballora’s entryway, and crawled into the vent. 

Finally, you made it in the elevator and pressed up.


	3. For Fox Sake

“Welcome back to another pivotal night of your thriving new career where you get to really ask yourself, ‘What am I doing with my life?’, ‘What would my friends say?’, and most importantly, ‘Will I ever see my family again?’ We understand the stresses of a new job, and we’re here for you. To help you reach a more stable and relaxing frame of mind, we offer several musical selections to help make this elevator ride as relaxing and therapeutic as possible. We offer contemporary jazz, classical rainforest ambiance as well as a wide selection of other choices.” Hand-Unit greeted.  
“Nice, thanks, man.” You responded.

“Using the keypad next to the door, please type in the first few letters of the musical selection You would prefer.” Hand-Unit said.

“Cool. Well, I would like some jazz, so -” You almost began to type. “There’s still no letters or numbers.”

“It seems that you were having troubles with the keypad. I see what you were trying to type and I will auto-correct it for You. Thank you for selecting: Casual Bongos.” Hand-Unit replied.

“I guess I’d better get used to these shitty selections...” you mumble.

“Now that your elevator experience has been customized to your needs, and your thoroughly relaxed, it’s worth mentioning that due to your lackluster performance yesterday, your pay has been decreased by a substantial amount. Please enjoy the rest of your descent.”

“Ugh, really?! I was working on what you wanted me to! Damn it…!” you shriek at it.

“Due to unforeseen malfunctions from today’s shows, your nightly duties will require you to perform maintenance that you may or may not be skilled enough to perform. It became necessary for technicians to attempt to disconnect Funtime Freddy’s power module. However, they were unsuccessful. Allowing them to try again would be an inefficient path forward, as we would need to allow six to eight weeks for recovery and physical therapy. You will need to reach the Parts and Service room on the other side of Funtime Auditorium to perform the procedure yourself. Let’s check on Ballora first, and make sure she’s on her stage.”

“Okay,” you turn on the light, sighing.

“Great, it looks like everything is as it should be in Ballora Gallery. Let’s check on Funtime Foxy. It’s important to make sure she’s on her stage before entering.”

“UHHH…!” You say loudly. The robot’s body was DEFINITELY not like it was supposed to be. Her body was all across her stage…but still put together. You began shaking, you didn’t like anything about his bullshit job.

You suck it up and turn to Foxy’s stage to check the light. As usual, she wasn’t there. Great!

“Great, it looks like everything is as it should be in Funtime Auditorium. There is no need to check on Baby tonight; please refrain from entering unauthorized areas. Proceed directly to Funtime Auditorium.”

The vent in front of you opened. “Ah, fuck it.” You mumbled, entering it. “Do I want to do this? No! Will I? Sure! Am I going to die? Probably!”

“Unlike Ballora, Funtime Foxy is motion-activated. For this reason, it’s important to keep the room dark, as to not accidentally activate her. You have been provided with a flash beacon. Use it if you need to get your bearings and to ensure you don’t bump into anything. However, use it as sparingly as possible. Proceed forward to reach the Parts and Service room.”

You sigh, getting up and walking forward. You began to walk faster, not knowing why until you heard the growling. There was scratching on the floor, it hurt your ears. “STOP IT!”

You were sprinting now, flashing the light too often. The thing was at your side, playing a game with you. It was obviously faster than you, but it began to slow down just enough to be right behind you.

“LEAVE ME ALONE!”

There, the door! It was almost in reach. The pounding of the monster’s paws seemed to stop until you realized what it was doing. There was a loud thud on the floor before it was in the air.

You entered the room and slammed the door, locking it behind you. The bot hit the door with its body and screeched when it had its feet on the ground. The door could withstand the beating.

“Great job reaching Parts and Service! It seems that Funtime Freddy is out of power, which should make your job much easier. The release switch for the chest cavity is located on the underside of the endoskeleton jaw. To reach it, we will first need to open the face-plate. You will need to press the faceplate release triggers in a specific order, and it’s important to be as precise and as careful as possible. Locate the small button on Freddy’s face, just under his right cheek, and press it.”

You press the button, ready to get the hell out.

“Good, now the left cheek.”

Click.

“Next to Freddy’s right eye.”

Click.

“Above Freddy’s nose.”

Click.

“Good! Now press the small button on the underside of Freddy’s endoskeleton jaw.”

Click.

“Remove the power module from the chest cavity. To remove press the large black button beneath Bonnie’s bow-tie to release the power module.”

You go to press it, and the bunny is gone. He is behind Freddy.

You go to grab him, he dodges.

Grab, dodge.

Grab, caught! You press the button.

Click.

“Great job. You’ve acquired both power modules. This completes your tasks for the night. Please exit the building through Funtime Auditorium, and we’ll see you back here again tomorrow.”


End file.
